That's impossible! She's not a Nord!
by Elizabeth Carter
Summary: Skyrim has never been hospitable to the Khajiit, viewing them as thieves and skooma dealers. Many resent the fact Akatosh saw fit to grace his gift upon a lowly fur licker rather than a hardy Nord warrior as it should have been. Khaziera encounters for more struggles than the World Eater and a Civil War. Sometimes she finds acceptance in the unlikeliest of places.


AUTHOR: Elizabeth E. Carter

TITLE: That's Impossible…She's not a Nord!

SERIES: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

PAIRING: femDovahkiin / Lydia

CATEGORY: Adventure

RATING: M for mature

SPOILER ALERT: Main storyline.

SUMMARY: Skyrim has never been hospitable to the Khajiit viewing them as thieves and skooma dealers. Many resent the fact Akatosh saw fit to grace his gift upon a lowly fur licker rather than a hardy Nord warrior as it should have been. Khazira encounters far more struggles than the World Eater and a Civil War. Sometimes she finds acceptance in the unlikeliest places most of the time however it's the prejudiced eyes of cold hard suspicion. Too many times she has been forsaken by those sworn to protect her.

DISCLAIMER: Bethesda owns the concept the Elder Scrolls and all of its characters. This fanfic is for entertainment and no profit what-so-ever. My Dovahkiin concept is mine. No copyright intended.

AN1: as many of us are now playing on the Xbox one version but I also have the Steam version and I had the 360 version. What can I say I love the mods on both. .I pretty much use anything and everything **Shezie** 's made. Better Breezehome is one of them (steam), as are some of the other Shezie's mods for Hearthfire, and Old Horalden (both) they are the best! So they are going to be used in any Skyrim story.

I am also giving the beast races the tragedian legs (reverse jointed) back as they had in Marrowind but the walking patterns of those of Mass Effect. In Marrowind (the game not the chapter in ESO) the beast race's walking gait looked as if they were wearing dirty dippers. If more than ½ the races on Mass Effect can ware boots / shoes with such legs then there shouldn't be an issue with the beast races of the Elder Scrolls doing the same or at least the foot wraps/greaves. Also hoods will have holes cut out for ears (both for elves and beast races) just like breaches do for tails. and the circuits acting t like helms. I also use the ever handy quest-markers like for the Stones of Berenzia and crimson nirnroot, Arvik's skull ect.

There is a mod that makes Frost a white rather than a palomino. Shadowmere is the same the _mare_ she was in Oblivion as well as a mustang, not a draft horse. (Come on we all know she's a **nightmare** from the Void.)

I am also using the fem-manikins, Good Honey Side, and the Bigger and Better Hold cities, better Inns and Get out of my room Lydia! (She can eat her bread in her own damn room thank you very much.) And house purchase in Windhelm (after Blood on the Snow quest line) All the others are just aesthetics- color textures on armor and what not. As well as Frostfall. Oh and now Guards in Holds are more respectful if you are a Thane of that Hold as they should be. Animals not monsters so when you're out in the wilds wolves and bears won't attack right away. They behave like normal animals, give a few warnings, posturing stances and will attack only if you hit them but most will keep a distance. There is also a summon big-cats mod as mounts. Arvik is now a spectral horse rather than a skeleton. Reason being riding on a spiky spine is not comfortable!

AN2: I am also editing some stupid blind NPC things: Eorlund Gray-Mane will say **lad** to all female DBs. (Don't you see the boobs, the curves, the hips? Under my small cloths you won't find dangly bits. And no I don't shove a pair of socks down my trousers to make me look like I have a package where there is none) Arcadia says: "Maybe a hearty Nord like you…." Really?! A Nord? If I'm not playing a Khajiit, I play a Dunmer. Both pointed ears, defiantly not human…certainly not a Nord. And don't get me started in one the guards if you play a Khajiit… "Is that fur coming out of your ears?"

Khazira to Guards: Dark Moons! I'm a fracking cat! I'm completely covered in fur! YES! Fur comes out of my ears that just happen to be on TOP of my head and not at the sides like some ape! Hey look I also have a freaking long tail! Guess you missed that. How about the whiskers, the muzzle, the fangs, the retractable claws…stupid-ass talking monkey!

Bethesda is great. I love most of their games (I'm not looking at you 76) but sometimes they don't see past certain choices and not all gamers are **heterosexual males** and not all of us play a male PC. Not all of us choose to always play the dominate race of the region, or like to be pigeonholed. Also female games are not unicorns, nor are any male gamers who have no issue playing female heroes. I do play male heroes, I do in DA but um…only to get the romances and of course Master Chief because I like Halo series, but if I could play Kelly, I totally would. Game developers…get a clue and get over it, you should have learned by now that about 53% of your games are female, and ½ that number are lesbians.

AN3: Using a lot from ESO and I mean a lot. Like why shouldn't the Dragonborn have the abilities of say the Dragon Knight? As her Thuum develops Khazira's Dragon Knight abilities will begin to immerge stronger and stronger. We all know that in the Dragonborn DLC our hero gets the dragon essence aspect, but now there is a muchness to it—Dragon Knight. Now if I can only find a way to combine the dragonborn / dragon knight of the Elder Scrolls games with the something of the dragon knights of Divinity II ...Dragon Knight saga…. ideas are welcomed. At least the willful transformations. After all if Malcolm went to human to dragon…so…maybe? It you squint real hard and tilt your head?

AN4: Not betaed, anyone want the job?

ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS

 **That's Impossible! She's not a Nord!**

~First Impressions~

When Lydia got the news she was to be appointed the Housecarl for the newest Thane of Whiterun she could not have been more proud. Imagine housecarl to the Dragonborn the Thane of Whiterun. Has there been any greater honor? Surly the Divines had blessed her. Lydia had risen in the ranks of the guards, her skills with the shield and blade caught not only the eye of the Captain of the Guard but the Jarl as well.

Lydia knew the title of Thane had been appointed to this warrior because of her great bravery in defeating the dragon that attacked the Western Tower. Not only that, she was also the called the Dragonborn: the Dovahkiin. Everyone heard the summoning of the Greybeards. Their Thu'um had to have shaken all of Skyrim. Soon the Dragonborn would be travelling to the Throat of the World. A place Lydia had often thought of making a pilgrimage to and now here was her chance.

Other than the fact this woman was the Dragonborn the Nord woman didn't know much about the new Thane. True the woman had been granted property rights as was fitting for someone of her station. Strangely the new Thane's home was not in the Wind District where the nobles dwelt but the lowest level of Whiterun very near the city gates next-door to Battlemaiden's. It was a stately enough house to have been built in the upper district. Three floors with one of them being the basement with a full smithy that had a vented chimney. The house also had an apothecary as well as a steam bath and indoor privy. There was even a subterranean tunnel that led from the house to outside the city walls to a small hidden hatch just behind the stables. Breezehome even had a small circular veranda on the top of the roof that gave a nice view of the city.

The living room lead into a spacious kitchen complete with a stone baking oven and a small larder. On the main floor were the master bedroom and two small storage closets. Upstairs had a balcony and two bed rooms, the smaller one was a single room which would become Lydia's and a slightly larger one that could easily become a nursery for children or even a shared bedroom should the Dragonborn wish to entrain guests for any length of time.

Breezehome wasn't even a gift it had been purchased and then fully furnished at the new Thane's expense. Arcadia even helped with the alchemy and enchanting rooms in the basement or so Lydia had heard. Was the Dragonborn some kind of mage then or just an herbalist? Did it matter? **Akatosh** had chosen this woman for his gift of a dragon's soul-the dovah. Kyne had given her the gift of the Thu'um...the Voice.

Lydia was still musing over her new position and role when she saw Irilieth the Jarl's housecarl walk past with one of those Khajiit caravaners. It was not the housecarl's duty to incarcerate skooma dealing pickpockets so why was she dealing with this plebe? Then a thought struck Lydia hard on the head.

 _NO! Oh no! No! No! No! She can't be! No! By the gods no! This fur licker was the Dragonborn? She was to be the newest Thane?_ The great beloved hero of child stories... was a Divines be dammed cat!?

As a young girl Lydia had had dreams of serving with the Dragonborn on grand adventures. He was a tall muscular proud Nord male...they would fall in love and marry and have dragonborn children. One of each...a son and a daughter...twins... She even had their names picked out. Lydia had planned it all. In her fantasies she was always his brave shield maiden. His dark eyed beauty...He would call her this as they made wild passionate love.

But not this! Oh how the Divines were cruel. As soon as she clapped eyes Lydia hated the Dragonborn. She watched in half in awe half in amazement as Jarl Balgruuf the Greater granted the Khajiit a dwarven war axe that he had Farengar endow with a heavy fire-enchantment. The axe was not only the Jarl's personal favorite weapon of choice; it also served as a badge of the Thane's position in Whiterun.

Lydia tried to listen in on the conversation betwixt her Jarl and that cat but all she could discern was a sort of 'chuff' sound from the feline… a part she had to admit she thrilled to hear the sound just was she was the saber cats out in the wild. There was something exotic about it.

She continued to watch the Jarl and the new Thane, until the Khajiit left her lord's company and came towards her. She had white fur and black stripes. Her eyes were rather large almond shaped and the clearest – deepest blue Lydia had ever seen, like fabled stalrim armor. Her black tipped ears each had three golden earrings in them that tinkled as the pointed tips swiveled back and forth just like a house cats seemingly able to hear all things around her.

While the fur Lydia could see was stripped, the long fluffy tail that trailed behind the fur-licker was spotted with clouded black patches. It lazily swayed side to side like the Reach's banners caught in a gentle breeze. Her mane was a stark white to match the fur, Like Lydia's own auburn hair the Khajiit had twin braids on either side near her temple that were bound together behind her to lay flat against the rest of her long think mane that lay between her shoulder blades. For a feline she was comely enough. She sorta reminded Lydia of her own cat before her damned cousin killed the little thing. The shield maiden had never forgiven the bastard for it. To this day they never spoke.

"This one is called Khazira J'akhara." the fur lick….the Khajiit spoke softly her voice held the same strange raspy sound the Lydia had heard from the caravaners. Before the shield maiden never minded the tones from the traders that occasionally were outside the city gates, selling whatever they could, taking coin or barter. Now the purring rasp grated on the housecarl, for it reminded her that her Thane –the Dragonborn was no great hero, just some damned cat.

The cat touched Lydia's chest and looked upon her with apprising eyes. "You are Lydia Housecarl?" The r's were rolled in an almost purr.

The Nord nearly rolled her eyes but recalled herself in time to speak with the minimal amount of decorum their stations demanded. "Yes I'm Lydia and Housecarl isn't a family name it's a title. A duty, _usually_ one a great honor. It means I serve as your bodyguard. I am to protect you and all you own with my life if necessary, the same as Housecarl Irilieth does for Jarl Balgruuf."

The ears twitched a little, the very tip of the tail flicked. "Khazira understands now. Thane, this title what does it mean? It was not prudent to ask the Jarl but this one asks you."

Unfracking believable! The accursed cat didn't even know what honor she was given! Was it any wonder the Jarl placed her in the lowest district of the Hold's capital city? Balgruuf had been forced out of honor to give this creature a title for her great deed and because she was apparently the Dragonborn. It was commendable the Jarl to uphold his obligations but did he have to promise Lydia to the cat's service?

"The Jarl has recognized _you_ as a person of great importance in the Hold. A hero." Lydia explained as if she were speaking to one of the Jarl's children. "The title of Thane is an honor, a gift for your service. Guards will know to look the other way if you tell them who you are."

Khazira's ears flickered forward as she heard this causing the earrings to tinkle. No doubt the cat thought to exploit this immunity as she pick-pocketed her way through Whiterun. Typical.

"The ways of the Khajiit are different than those of Skyrim."

"No doubt." Lydia muttered. ' _Our society isn't based on thievery_ _and skooma dealing._ '

Almost as if she heard the Nord's thoughts the tail flicked back and forth. "Yes. No _doubt_." the cat jaw dropped a little in a feline version of a smile. A slightly sarcastic one if Lydia was any judge. Not that she was in anyway familiar with the body language fur lickers or the boots. How could one even judge the expressions of cats or lizards? Well she had been a fair hand to tell what her cat was thinking, most of the time. She knew to pay attention to the ears and tail. Unlike a dog, if the tail wagged with anything other than a lazy twitch the cat was not happy. If the ears were flat against the skull it meant the cat was seriously pissed off. Keeping these things in mind Lydia could tell the cat was a little agitated and wanted to be elsewhere.

"If you are to travel with this one then come. Khazira wishes to see this new home she was granted." She said and turned for the great wide doors of Dragon's Reach.

"I should probably tell you that even though you are Thane no other Khajiit will be allowed in the city. Your friends must stay outside." Lydia said decisively as she caught up to the Thane.

"Yes the Jarl said as much to me earlier. As Khazira has told him though they are brother and sister Khajiit this one has never met them before. This one came to Skyrim alone, not with any of the caravans." the ears twitched a little. "Do you know all the Nords of Skyrim?"

"Of course not!"

"But you are Nord..." that feline smile spread across the black lips of her muzzle. "Don't you all travel in circles together?"

It sounded as if the new Thane had heard something of that like before. Lydia understood where the question was coming from- just because Dragonborn was one of the fur lickers didn't mean she knew the others.

The two walked down the stairs of Dragon's Reach more than a few eyes following them. One of the guards came running up to Lydia. She could not see his face for his closed helmet but she read his intent. His hand going to the hilt of his war hammer strapped to his back as he waved to two other guards to flank her: one with a bow the other a sword and shield.

"Lydia, you need help getting this fur licker to the dungeons? Or we just throwing _it_ out of the city?"

Lydia looked ill. She was not enjoying this one bit. Better the Dragonborn had been some damned gray skin or other knife ear even one of the Thalmor prigs rather than a fur licker. "Nether. She's to be welcomed in the city."

"Impossible!" Hammer sneered. "No fur lickers inside the city. No exceptions."

For a moment Lydia was silent. Hammer grabbed the cat forcibly by the arm, hard enough to make the young female yelp in pain.

"You have to let her go." Lydia said bitterly. "Jarl Balgruuf granted her the title Thane."

The three guards laughed. Hammer sobered suddenly. "By Ysismer's beard you're serious aren't you?"

 _Unfortunately_ came the unvoiced answer from Lydia. Aloud she said: "Have you not heard of victory of the new Dragonborn at the Western Tower? This is her."

"Wait a fur licker is the Dragonborn! That's impossible." the archer quibbled. "Everyone knows Dragonborns are Nords just like Talos. Akatosh would never grant the gift to a lousy thieving cat! "

The Khajiit sighed. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order." Without further warning the cat lilted her white furred head back and let out a Shout. " **FUS**!" the air quivered, those around her covered their ears cringing as the airwaves echoed with the power of the Thu'um. It was powerful enough to rattle the bones. What would have happed had she directed the Shout at a person rather than harmlessly into the sky above?

Hammer had let go of his hold allowing Khazira to go free. Striding with the confidence of a cat that just ate the canary, the Khajiit padded down the stairs to the Cloud District.

Agog Lydia managed to reign in her surprise enough to trail after her Thane. When she did the Khajiit was being accosted by yet another guard. "You there! I have to ask you to stop doing that!"

"No." the Khajiit defiantly snapped back.

"I don't know why you're allowed in the city fleabag but I'll cut your hand off and slice out that tongue of yours if you talk back to me again. Know your place cat."

"And you should know yours." Lydia's cold voice spoke over the guards as she caught up to the Dragonborn. "You are speaking to the new Thane of Whiterun Hold; I suggest you step away from her. As her Housecarl I give you this warning once, guard."

"Thane?" The guard stepped away quickly. "So it is true? I heard the guards from the West Tower talk about it but I didn't believe them. I apologize Thane. But still I have to ask you not to Shout in the city."

"It won't happen again" Lydia said.

"Good that we understand..."

"This one is unfamiliar with the ways of Nords. Is it customary for Housecarls to dictate actions of their Thanes?"

Both humans turned to the feline.

Lydia winced. "Not...usually..."

"Yet you would speak on Khazira's behalf? Further you aqueous her consent without consultation? You purposely demean and undermine her authority?"

"Look, I was only trying to help. There are no real laws about Shouting in a city, but it's gonna scare people. That's the last thing you want. You're a Khajiit; you're not going to find a lot of people willing to trust you at first appearance."

Khazira didn't say anything more but turned and headed to the streets of the Plains Distract. Her tail swishing indignantly.

Lydia took in a very heavy sigh. She had better catch up the Thane before she caused any more of a fracas with the other guards of the city. She turned to guard before her. "Send word to the others of the Watch and make sure you tell the Captain about whom and what our new Thane is. And then arrange for curriers to deliver messages to all villages within the Hold and you better send curriers to the other Hold capital cities as well. Hopefully we can avoid any further incidences."

"If I may ask how did you become her Housecarl?" The guard muttered. "I mean… not to be disrespectful or anything but come on she's a bloody cat…what was the Jarl thinking?! The other Thanes won't stand for it and Whiterun will be the laughing stock of all the Holds."

Lydia shook her head. "I don't know. But it's my duty now. And the Jarl was in tough situation…honor demanded he make her Thane after what happened. The other Holds will take pity on us because of it. I don't know what's worse- being pitied or being laughed at." She rubbed the back of her neck. The other residents of Whiterun would look to her the same, pity her to her face and laugh at her plight behind her back.

"I don't envy you Lydia. Maybe the Divines will look favorably on you and the cat be eaten by one of these dragons she's supposed to be able fight. Then maybe Akatosh will send us a true Nord Dragonborn."

The brunette woman chuckled. "If only I could be so lucky."

ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS

~First Judgement~

The next day:

Lydia woke to find the house empty. The cat had left without her. No telling what trouble the accursed fur-licker was stirring up. If shield maiden hadn't spoken to the City Watch that damned cat would probably be Dragon Reach dungeon by now.

' _I knew I should have told her never go anywhere in the city without me.'_ The young woman quickly threw on her tunic and breaches and shoved her feet into her boots. There was no time to shirk into her armor, but she didn't leave the house unarmed. Buckling the hilt of her sword to her hip, Lydia dashed from Breezehome.

She turned to see the gate guards at their post she was about to wander into their direction and demand to know where the cat when she spotted Adrianne pulling billows at the forge.

"Good marrow Lydia." the black smith greeted warmly.

"Adrianne." Lydia nodded her greeting. "You wouldn't by chance have seen where the Dragonborn went to? Hard to miss, she's the only cat allowed in the city."

"You mean. Khazira?" Adrianne nodded. "Sure did. After she helped me stoke the forge she said she was off to the markets."

"Markets..." groaned Lydia. This was what she had been afraid of. So many pockets to pick...things to swipe: shinny bobbles to tempt, food, drink to name just a few. She had to stop the cat. Being a Thane didn't give the fur licker license to thievery. ' _Hopefully I can catch her in time before she does anything stupid. Wonder how much coin she's already lifted.'_ Lydia was about to dash off but something Adrianne said peaked her curiosity. "What do you mean she helped you stoke the forge?"

"Aw..." The blacksmith blushed. Though it was difficult to tell what with the heat of the forge already coloring her cheeks crimson. "I made stupid novice mistake last night. Ulfberth was feeling a little randy after we closed up shop and he had me so distracted I forget to let the coals breathe-the forge went cold. Would have taken all morning to get to the right temperature but Khazira, Divines bless her, she summoned a small fireball and forge woke sure enough." Unlike Nords, Imperials like Adrianne had no fear or loathing of magic practitioners. In fact they quite welcomed them.

"I can tell you this; Khazira is a woman that knows how to get things done. She even agreed to do me the favor of delivering a sword I forged for the Jarl to my father."

"You...you trusted her with a sword?" Lydia was astonished.

Adrianne nodded. "I may have lived my whole adult life in Skyrim but as a child back in Cyrodiil the Khajiit were not _as_ mistrusted or hated as they are here. I knew quite a few back then when I was just a girl. There were three brothers who even owned the 'Black Horse Currier'. Been in their family for generations since the Oblivion crisis. A good broad sheet by the way. Shame Skyrim doesn't have the same type of thing...

"Well anyway-Lydia a lot of Khajiit are good people if you take the time to know them. Khazira is reliable. If she wasn't why did she come here after what happened at Helgen? Trek all the way to Bleak Falls Barrow or do what she did at the Western Tower? The way I heard it from some of the guards that were there, they had little time to draw their weapons before she felled the beast and took its soul."

"Maybe. But there is a reason the cats aren't allowed in most cities of Skyrim." Lydia murmured. "My Da always said cut out the disease before it takes root and infects the rest of the body. It's just good policy to keep fur lickers out."

Adrianne shrugged. "You should take a page out of the Jarl's book, Lydia. He has a Dunmer as his Housecarl and an Imperial as his steward. Now he has a Khajiit as a Thane. He's a bit broader minded than most of you Nords."

The blacksmith shook her head sadly and watched as the proud shield maiden stalked off in the direction of the Plains District markets. It was going to be a hard bumpy road for the Dragonborn with blatant Nordic bigotry if Lydia was any example. The young Khajiiti woman may have to do a bit of extra favours she might not otherwise had to have done had she been born of man or even a mer. Still Adrianne would make it plain enough that she was supportive of the Khajiit and further more had no issue of her living right next door to her shop. In fact it gave Adrianne an idea, an exploitive one yes, but profitable. She would issue fliers and hire curriers to take them to every Hold in the country.

' _Come to Warmaiden's: the blacksmith's shop right next door to the home of fabled Dragonborn: hero and Thane of Whiterun. The place where the Dragonborn purchases all her arms and armor._ '

Besides Adrianne reasoned it might actually help the Khajiit to be an unofficial spokesperson of a business to help bolster her reputation amongst the ice-brained Nords, who see only pick-pockets and skooma dealers when they look upon the cat-folk.

"Ulfberth my love I have a wonderful idea…." the blacksmith called out to her husband as she opened the door to her shop.

ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS

 **First Conclusion**

Lydia didn't see the Khajiit anywhere. She heard no cries of angry alarm or despair over stolen goods, which meant either the cat was a very good thief or she hadn't gotten around to pilfering.

"Carlotta." the shield maiden approached the green grocer. "Have you seen the new Thane?"

The young widow nodded. "Yes she stopped by and purchased a few apples and a bit of cheese." She smiled softly. "She also asked my daughter to deliver some more produce to Breezehome and a few loaves of fresh bread. It seems her new home came without a fully stocked larder."

"That is true." The warrior confirmed. "We'll need to replenish the supplies."

Carlotta nodded. "Well that may not be good for you but it is for me. Khazira asked for fresh bread to be delivered every other day whilst she is here in Whiterun as well as greens and apples. Apparently she likes apple and cabbage soup."

"Really? I didn't know that." Half expected her to want saucers of milk and fish. Lydia frowned. "I'll expect your little one then and have the gold ready for her when she makes her deliveries. Have you seen where the Thane went?"

"Aye, she went into Arcadia's. She's been in there a good half candle-mark. You know I wasn't so sure of the Jarl allowing one of her kind with in the city gates. But I think Ysolda has the right of it when she says she trusts the Khajiit. I know a good heart when I see it. Mila has taken a shine to her. But I think that is because Khazira's is so alien, so exotic to my Little Fairy. She thinks she's very pretty. I tend to agree. Khazira's is very beautiful."

Lydia had to agree there was some beauty to the cat. Not unlike the beauty to be found in snow saber cats. But that beauty didn't mean she wanted to get close to one. Carlotta's voice drew Lydia's mind back to the little market stall.

"I admit I never had an opportunity to talk to one of her kind. I find her...intriguing. She is very different than we are told to believe about the Khajiit. I do not say all of them can be trusted. Ha! A lot of Nords can't be trusted either. Take that thrice cursed Mikhail for example."

Lydia had had her own encounters with the lecherous bard but he had backed away from her as soon as she drew her sword. Mikhail was smart enough not to push his luck with a shield maiden but Carlotta's only skill with a blade was within the kitchen.

"I can talk to him if you like. I'll get the little skeever to back down."

"Khazira has already promised to take care of it." Carlotta shook her dark head. "Let her act as my champion. If he sees you he will back away but not for the right reasons and it won't last long. As soon as you're off with the Dragonborn he'll be sniffing around again. But if the Dragonborn represents me then..."

"Then he will never go near you. He will fear to be Shouted to death just like what happened to High King Torygg by Jarl Ulfric."

The widow nodded.

It was a good plan if the Dragonborn was of any other race other than one of the cats. Still...

"I should see to my Thane." Lydia excused herself as diplomatically as possible and entered the apothecary.

What she saw was what she feared. The damn cat was pilfering Arcadia's very stores!

The native Cyrodiilian was nowhere in sight. Lydia rushed up and grabbed the thieving paw as it was reaching for one of the whitecap mushrooms in a kettle. "What do you think you are doing?" she hissed venomously. "Thane or not you can't just steal things!" her whisper was very neatly a shout. "How much have you taken?"

The cat tried to wrench her hand free of Lydia's hold but the Nord had a strong vice-like grip around Khazira's thinner wrist and the fingers did not break open.

"Unhand me, Housecarl." The Dragonborn growled. "I have taken nothing."

"You compound theft with lies? I saw you!" Lydia snapped back mindful of keeping her voice down. "And what have you done to Arcadia?"

Before the Nord knew what was happening the cat had used some fancy Khajiit marital manoeuvre with an outside wrist technique and freed her captured appendage. The ears were so flat against the skull they all but disappeared, the tail lashing swiftly from side to side like a carter's horsewhip. Deep in her throat thrummed a feline growl. Lydia stepped back unnerved by the sound.

Instead of trying to explain the cat called out. "Arcadia, I believe you have a customer!"

"Oh? I'll be right out!" came the Imperial's voice from somewhere above their heads.

Lydia turned back to her Thane who was still very pissed. Neither woman moved until Arcadia opened the door to her private home area and the shop. "Thank you for minding the store while I answered the call of nature, Khazira."

Still not lifting her eyes from Lydia's the cat responded in a much kinder voice." T'is not a problem."

"Don't worry I thoroughly washed my hands. Occupational hazard working in an apothecary, if you fail do to so then well it can lead to all sorts of troubles." The apothecarist chuckled. "What can I get for you Lydia?"

"Um...nothing...I came here actually for her...I mean ..."

"Khazira." the cat supplied her name.

"Yes...for Khazira."

"Oh well...alright then. Anything important? Not another dragon I hope!"

The Nord shook her head. "No nothing important and no not a dragon. I only came to insure that our newest Thane is fitting in well enough to her new city." She murmured darkly debating whether or not to out the Thane for the theft. It was gnawing at her that her Thane had taken advantage of Arcadia's trusted and stolen her goods behind her back. Her sense of honor demanded she reveal the theft and brake of trust despite the shield maiden's obligation as Housecarl to the thief.

"Given her talent for aiding when one needs it, I'd say very well. So Khazira how are those order's coming along?"

Lydia was flabbergasted. This was not what she expected. "O...o...o...rders?" she felt sucker-punched.

"Indeed." the older woman nodded. "After what happened at the Western Watch Tower the Jarl asked for a great deal of healing potions and fire-resistant potions for the guards as a precaution. Khazira's was kind enough to help me fill them. Even after she dropped off the specialized ice salts I wanted from Farengar. Instead of coin however we bartered for her further training.

"I told her I was the one that helped the carpenters when it came to Breezehome's little lab. I'd say is a nicer one than even mine even better storage area. And top of that Farengar even consulted on the enchanting table. I envy you my friend, hope all that training goes to good use."

Lydia went white. "Training?" By the Eight! That was what the cat was doing...fulfilling orders for Arcadia not...stealing her goods.

"Yes." Khazira said very slowly starring very pointedly at her Housecarl. "That is what one does when one is not as adapt in a skill as one would like. Arcadia is an apt teacher; moreover she is kind enough to allow this one to _use_ her ingredients to make potions and experiment."

"Use her ingredients." Lydia parroted sheepishly. By the Divines she could kick herself.

Ignoring the Housecarl, the Dragonborn nodded to the nearby shelf. "Khazira has made a dozen healing potions Arcadia, but you have run out of mudcrab claws and this one could not find any more hawk feathers or vampire dust."

"The first two aren't that hard to come by but as the later as you can well imagine that is a bit more difficult and rare to acquire" the Imperial said. "In your travels should you ever stumble upon a vampire nest and clear it out, I'll buy the dust from you you're not going to use for you're own experiments at a very handsome price."

"Khazira will keep that in mind." the Dragonborn said giving another baleful look to the shield maiden. "Khazira should go." the tone was far less mocking than it had been when she was speaking with Lydia. "Apparently this one must travel to some place called High Hrothgar to visit some old men who summoned Khazira after that whole thing with the dragon soul."

"I heard them! Yes the Greybeards. It felt as if the very world was being shaken to its very core!" Arcadia explained. "I lived in Skyrim for twenty years and I have never heard the Greybeards summon anyone in all that time. Not even Jarl Ulfric who they taught the Voice to was summoned by them like that. Be careful Khazira. The way I hear it, it's very treacherous climb to their great hall"

The cat tilted her head, her lips pulled back in a Khajiit version of a smile. "This one will be mindful. Thank you Arcadia. And who knows this one might find some interesting reagents to bring to you and you can show this one more."

"You have a deal Dragonborn." The Imperial woman grinned.

ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS~ ESVS

 **First Understandings**

Lydia dogged after the new Thane, shame filling her as she realized her many errors. Had Khazira been a human or even an elf she would never have manhandled her as she had nor speak to her as she had. Once out the shop Lydia approached the feline. "My Thane I am so sorry...I just assumed..." she stopped and started again. "I was wrong."

Khazira said nothing, she didn't have to. The flattened ears-the tail slightly swishing from side to side spoke volumes. "This one must to go into the Bannered Mare to fulfil a promise Khazira made. You can tag along if you want." She looked to shield maiden. "This one is sure you only wish to see that Khazira 'fits in' and not just to insure this one is not stealing something or tying to peddle skooma, not that Khazira ever would. Skooma is nothing but poison! A disgrace to beautiful moon sugar."

Lydia reacted as if she had been slapped and well deservedly. Head down she followed her Thane into the tavern. It was the same was it ever was. Jon Battleborn was sitting at the bar whilst Hulda was pouring ale into his cup telling a tale. The publican was fond of telling the story of the horse which belonged to a Nord king who died in battle. The king may have died but his favorite filly carried his banner still, inspiring the leader's warriors to victory.

In the back kitchens Lydia heard Saadia working the spit: marinating several cuts of roasting meats. By the smell of it, it was venison and perhaps even boar as well. She could smell a thick vegetable and mammoth broth on the simmer and freshly made flat bread.

Both hire-swords Sinmir and Uthgerd the Unbroken were taking their midday meals. The former along with Jon seemed to be the only ones listening to the story. And there tuning up his lute was Mikhail the target of the Dragonborn. Khazira at first didn't seem to do anything but watch as if taking measure of her quarry.

Lydia knew better than to intervene. She padded as quietly as possible up to the innkeeper ready to make an attempt to sooth the elder woman when things went south. What surprised Lydia is the lack of response the cat was gaining from the rest of the inn's customers. Oh several eyes followed the Dragonborn's movements but no one approached her or spoke to her or even jeered her for being in the Bannered Mare.

Perhaps the preventive move last night with the town guards had paid off. Surely by now everyone within the Hold's capital city had heard of the Khajiit's new role as Whiterun's Thane and of course as Dragonborn. Lydia saw curiosity not suspicion burring in their eyes as they watched her.

Khazira moment of pause gave her enough time understand her target. Mikhail looked up. His face beaming with a cocky 'I'm the Divines' gift to all things female' grin. "You know I only go for human lasses but you're not half bad looking I'll give you that. I might even make an exception to my rule for a pretty pussy." he chuckled at his own pun. He was the only one.

Khazira's lips curled into a sneer of repulsion. "This one has come to warn you. Your attentions are unwanted by Carlotta. You will no longer torment her."

Mikhail chuckled. "She put you up to this? Ha ha ha. Sorry, all I hear is the sound of jealousy. That saucy minx will be mine."

The tail lashed. "Carlotta is not a 'saucy minx.' She is a widow and a mother." Khazira spat the timber of her voice growing lower into a rumbling growl. "Leave her be."

Mikhail took a hesitant step back. Then he remembered himself. "I won't be told what to do by some mangy fur-licker."

Khazira had had enough. She was polite long enough, longer than Lydia would have been with the foul bard. She heard the rumbling growl in the Khajiit's throat. She heard that the cat-people processed the ability to install the natural paralyzing fear most people had from the great cats. Many hunters had been frozen in terror when they heard the roars of saber cats just prior to their attacks.

Mikhail stumbled away from the angry cat when he saw her take a swipe not at him but at the support post with her claws. Four deep groves were left behind in the thick hard wooden surface. The intent of the message very clear: how much easier would it be to do the same in to soft flesh?

It stunned everyone when Khazira let out a great roar of anger accented by the power of the Thu'um. Mikhail wasn't the only one to cower back in their fear. Lydia felt the roar shake her skeleton down to the marrow. Khazira snarled once more making the bard fall back on his ass. Frantically he crab-walked away from her towards the kitchen but for each scuttled move backwards he made she took a stalking step forward.

His voice reduced to a pathetic whimper. "Please...please...don't kill me!"

"Why not? You did not stop when Carlotta asked you to leave her alone. That makes you no better than a rapist, than a paedophile, forcing your sexual attentions upon her. How soon will you force your attentions on her child? Rapists deserve only death. You deserve only death." The words were underscored by the power of the Thu'um causing the floorboards to creak unattended tankards and other tableware rattled on whatever surface they were resting upon.

Patrons drew back just as they would when faced with a hungry saber cat. All were looking at Mikhail was if he was some sort of monster that fed upon the maidenhood of little girls. They had murder in their eyes; the womanizing bard would find no aid from them."

"Please!" Mikhail wailed. "Please! Please! I'd never hurt a child...I'd never do that! Don't kill me!"

"You will never bother Carlotta again." the Dragonborn snarled.

It took a moment for the bard to register the demands before he compiled. His head nodded viciously.

"Swear it, so all hear!" the rumbling growl was still there.

"I—I sw...swear..." he whimpered. "I swear by the Divines...I'll leave Carlotta alone. Please...please just don't kill me!"

Sinmir nudged Jon Battleborn in the rips. "Look at that! The all mighty bard pissed his trousers. Bet Ysolda won't fawn over him so much now."

Jon would have laughed if he wasn't feeling a bit of the cat-fear himself. A few others were too. Saadia was frozen in place, trembling. Hulda had fallen back wearily watching. Uthgerd was on her feet standing next to Lydia unsure of what she should do. The Housecarl was speechless as she watched her Thane approach the bar.

"This one would like a drink." Khazira said softly in the purring accented voice. She started to reach for her coin pouch but by that time Jon was there.

"Your coin is no good here...Dragonborn." the younger Battleborn set a sovereign on the bar. "Her drinks are on me. For that matter let me buy you a meal."

The Khajiit dipped her head in gratitude. "Thank you...Serra...?"

"Jon of the clan Battleborn. And may I say it is an honor to meet the woman that put that bastered bard in his place once and for all."

"A fool and a coward who preys on a widow's virtues is not but a beast. Yet he is allowed to prowl the streets where as my kind are prohibited from entering the city at all. Many strange customs you Nords have."

Jon looked a little embraced.

"This one does not understand your people, Jon. Why is it a creature like that bard is preferred over Khajiit? The only reason Khazira granted entry into this Hold initially was because this one bore a message of the dragon of Helgen. As this one was there and saw it.

"General Tulluas tried to muster the Legion to protect the weak and to slay the beast. Yet some Jarl named Ulfric Stormcloak fled into a crumbling tower hiding as a cowered.

"This Ulfric is supposed to be some grand leader... cared not a wit even for his sworn followers or the people of the village. He is _no_ great leader of men. He is like Mikhail praying upon the vulnerabilities of others. This beast rules and his minions take his name as their own." Khazira shook her head casing the earrings in her ears to twinkle. "Kahzira am this Dragonborn. And though given the rank of Thane something of high honor in your society, Khazira has yet to see it. It appears you Nords prefer beast in nature but not of face and body."

Now it was Lydia's turn to look shammed faced.

"Not all of us are like that." Hulda said filling their tankards with warm mead. "Saadia get three bowls of horker stew and some of that garlic bread and don't dally girl, we got hungry bellies to fill." Turning to the three the barkeep continued. "I don't mind you cat-folk. Ysolda who I'll probably sell this tavern too in a few months practically wishes she was one. When that girl isn't within the open markets or at Dragonsreach she's out with the Khajiit talking to the old one that leads 'em."

Saadia appeared shortly carrying a tray with three bowls of piping hot stew and steaming buttered garlic bread as well as a wedge of Elsweyr cheese. (As if to prove a subtle point that not all things Khajiiti were frowned upon by the Nords. Of course the barmaid wasn't a Nord but a Redguard...) She was still a little unnerved by the growling Thu'um she had heard. So much so she was visibly shaking by the time she set the tray of food down. Her sloppiness gained a small glare of reprisal from her mistress but nothing was said.

Khazira bent low over her bowl and took a hefty sniff of the stew then stirred its contents with her spoon causing the meat chucks to rise to the top. "You said this is horker meat?"

"Never had it lass?" Jon asked.

The feline shook her head.

"Go on try it." Hulda encouraged the Dragonborn. "Tell you what if you don't like it. We have some venison rump on the spit; I'll get you some of that."

Khazira tentatively raised the spoon to her muzzle and took a bite of the meat. She found it not as tough as she thought it might have been, then again it was soaking in the stew for quite some time. Long enough apparently to make it tender. It was unlike any meat she had ever tasted in her nineteen summers of life. She took three more mouth full trying to find a comparison of sorts but she fell short. There was nothing in Elsweyr that even came close to horker meat. It was fatter than most red meat the Khajiit was accustomed to and fisher as well.

"HA! I think she likes it, Hulda!" Jon proclaimed clapping the young female on the back nearly causing her to lose her next spoonful.

"It is good. Very different then this one is used to." the Dragonborn said.

By now the bar had a few others who wanted to get a close look at the Dragonborn. None had forgotten what she had done with the Thu'um or the growl that had paralyzed a few of them before they came back to their senses. They had a new respect for the lass despite the fact she was a cat. The fall of Mikhail had apparently spread out of the Bannered Mare and into the general public.

"I have to ask if you're not apart of the caravans why did you come to Skyrim?" Hulda asked.

"To see things this one has not seen." Khazira answered with an honest shrug. "This one's mother did not wish to see Khazira go. She forbade it. She says 'Skyrim is cold, biter, and harsh, like its people. No soft sands, no warm sun, no warm people. No warm jungles. Nords will rather skin you and turn you into a rug then welcome you.' She was mostly right.

"But this one did not listen. Khazira tells her mother. 'This one will travel with the merchants that go there now. This one will be safe in their company. Khazira wants to see the white rain that falls in flakes. She wants to see the fury elephants. She wants to see giants and the fat tusked creatures that swim. She wants to see the white bears and wolves...and Khazira read the 'Cats of Skyrim.' she wishes to see them, Mamea. your daughter wants to see if they are like our _Pahmar_ or are they like the _Senche_. She even wants to see the great big deer that are as massive as a horse and with antlers as long as human male is tall. They even have great magic spiders that can cast frostbite. Khazira has never seen magic spiders.

"'All these things Khazira wishes to see. Write about, draw. Khenarthi's Roost has no more places to explore, Mamea. Our island is _so_ small. When this one is finished she shall come home to Elsweyr and share the knowledge. And she will have many wonderful tales and Khazira will become a great bard. But a bard needs stories, Mamea'

"She did not like this." Khazira shook her head sadly. "Not one bit. She said the white flakes are snow and her daughter could see enough of it in Bruma. 'Cyrodiil is a place where a Khajiit is just another citizen. We are not people to Nords. Skyrim we are less then a horse and a mooncow. Those slathering horrible dogs have more value and treated far better. Even the green scales are treated with more respect and allowed to live amongst them. Nords loath Khajiit, my daughter. Even if Nords were to treat Khajiit as people it is still too dangerous. War breeds there. Put the thoughts of going there from your mind, cub.'

"She has this disapproving frown that can turn your bones to jelly. We argued and talked circles around each other. Finally Khazira snuck out and left without her blessing. This one tell herself that she am nearly twenty summers and no longer need mother's permission-or her blessing." her voice was filled with regret. "But this one was too late to catch the caravans on the moonbridges. And so Khazira travelled alone. Travel through the village of Boarderwatch up to the city of Bruma then to Skyrim."

"So have you seen your great beasts? " Jon asked after a moment of stillness. Much of the words she said were lost to him, but he was still intrigued.

"The big deer yes." Khazira nodded. "One leapt in the road from Riverrun to here. This one helped the Companions though at the time Khazira did not know who they were kill a giant that was terrorizing some farmer's field. Of the wolves Khazira saw, only skinny black ones no different than the ones in Cyrodiil and not that much different than the hyenas of Elsweyr. And when escaping Helgen this one saw in the tunnels big spiders. But they were not magical at all. Very very big and very ugly." the young Khajiit said, "Their bite did not even create frost." she actually sounded a little disappointed. "And the one saw only a regular brown furred bear slumbering near the cave exit. Big yes but not great and white. Very disappointing. It was like those in Cyrodil too."

"Wait wait wait." Uthgerd said "You're telling us you _helped_ the Companions?" the others knew of course her troubled history with the fabled 'fighter's guild'. Apparently she was far too violent even for them.

The Khajiit nodded. Her mouth so full of garlic bread she had to take a sip of mead to help wash it down. Once she swallowed she continued her narrative. "Yes. This one followed the road like Alvar and Sigrid spoke about. This one heard a noise coming up over the rise. There were two women and a men fighting this massive male with gray-blue skin. They seemed to be having trouble. The human man got knocked to the ground by the club. He was lucky not to be smooshed or worse. This one knew it had to be a giant. So Khazira cast a flame spell in its face making its beard catch fire. Fire hurts almost everything. Then the woman with the bow and blue war paint like claw marks across her face struck it in the head felling it.

"Turns out the one with the bow-their field commander is Aela the Huntress. She praised me in knowing how to fight and that this one should seek out their leader some old greybeard named Kodlak Whitemane. She said this one might have what it takes to be a Shield-sister."

"I'd think the Companions would be happy to have the Dragonborn in their midst. You killed something a lot bigger than some giant." Hulda said clearly impressed. "The guards who were at the tower came in last night. All of 'em said that you practically took on the thing yourself. They said you jumped on its head of all things and started stabbing it in the nose."

"Seemed like the softest part. Jeralath's and this one's spells were barely touching it. When it finely landed Khazira took the chance. Even if it took to the air again this one had a good enough purchase not to fall off. Its head was swaying back and forth making this one think eating a hearty breakfast before hand was not such a good idea."

Her audience laughed. "Khazira once got into a fight with an Argornian and swiped his muzzle with my claws. He howled and clutched his snout forgetting the fight. Thought maybe the dragon was the same. It was. It howled and concentrated on dislodging me from its face letting the guards take good shots at it. It fell dead and well its soul went into Khazira. Suddenly this one knew what that whispering wall at the Bleak Falls Burrow was muttering about. It was a Word. It had meaning now. The soul let Khazira understand it. And then...then ... this one Shouted."

"What is it like when you take their soul?" Lydia asked tentatively.

For a long moment Khazira was silent. Then her ears swivelled in a Khajiit sign of embarrassment. "It is like when you reach the heights of making love." she said in a low whisper. "Their energy swirls around you, blends with yours. Fills you. And for a moment you are one. Then it is over. You feel a little changed. Potent."

"Sounds like lovemaking to me." Jon nodded jovially "Though I think I'll skip the dance and song with a dragon."

To this the other patrons laughed and even Khazira smiled in an open mouthed Khajiit smile.

"So you came all the way to Skyrim from Elsweyr just to see the wildlife? "Uthgerd asked she didn't quite believe it.

"Oh yes. Khazira travelled to Marrowind when she was a cub my Papea. She saw so many wonderful and different animals there. This one thinks, she likes the stilt-walkers the best. They can travel so very far and so very fast and you see the world so differently from top their carriages. Khazira hates cliffracers though. Ugh!"

A few of the patrons gave a knowing laugh. "Cyrodiil has boring animals: wolves, bears, mountain lions, spriggens, bores and small deer. Meh. They are the same as same. And the mountain lions are nothing special we have the like at home the senche tigers and lions can easy take a mountain lion. Nothing special: no great giant mushrooms to live in, no massive shells of great crabs or the carapace of long dead insects that make up a city like they have in Marrowind. T'is not so wondrous.

"Skyrim is different too. Though Khazira understands Mamea's meaning now about the land and the people. Skyrim is not so kind to my people. T'is a pity. Even still it is not as dismal as Mamea made it sound. Even here your sky is so alive, it breaths colours! I have never seen the like!"

"The Ribbon of the Heavens." Lydia said proudly. "No where else has such beautiful skies I think." She looked down to her mug of mead. "As for the people, I think once you are better known, people will change their minds. But we Nords are a stubborn lot. Give us some time, my Thane." Even in the spance of a few hours, Lydia had warmed up to the cat. She had no idea the Dragonborn was so very young. By the Eight, Khazira was barely more than a child!

"Have you travelled to many other places as well?" Asked Arcadia for the rest of the tavern goers who by now have amassed and sat eagerly listening to the young Dragonborn. So many were curious about her, Lydia above all. The Apothecarist had come in for her mid-day meal.

"No." the rings in her ears tickled as she shook her furred head. "Skyrim is now the fourth place. But Khazira wishes to go to Hammerfell, Valenwood, the Summer Set Isles, all the provinces. I wish to see what is to be seen in this world. Write and draw the animals. Understand them."

"You have a very adventurous heart my young friend." Jon said smiling, taking a hefty swig of his ale.

"Much to Mamea's displeasure, this one thinks." Again there were plenty of chuckles.

"I think you should write to your mother and tell her you'll be a while and what has happened." Hulda advised. "She'll wish to know what has become of her little 'cub'."

The Khajiit nodded. "As soon as this one has the words to describe it all, Khazira will. This one thinks after she meets with these Greybeard fellows, Khazira will know more. This one does not know what it fully means to be Dragonborn. Mamea will want to know all the details."

"A sound plan." Lydia agreed.

"Do you think your mother knew what you were, that you were Dragonborn and that's why she was so adamant you not come to Skyrim? Maybe she worried your power would awaken?" Ysolda pondered She was a latecomer to the party but she followed the line of conversation. The young Khajiit intrigued her.

The woman shook her head. "This one doubts it. There was never anything ornately special about me. Khazira is good with archery and daggers and short swords because of hours and hours of practice a day. She is a spellsword, because she practices. Mamea is mage-born her magic skills came to me.

"My Papea was an acrobat and a storyteller. He was also deftly talented at slight of hand." She looked at the faces; she knew what her words would make them think. That her father was a thief. None Khajiit always thought her folk were pickpockets, thieves and skooma dealers. "Not like that, he could juggle and roll a septum across his knuckles. Stuff like that. He did this one trick where he had glass orbs in one hand and sort-of spun them around by his fingertips, it was almost magic.

"Khazira can do the septum-knuckle trick but she is no where near Papea's talent. So no there is nothing remarkable about Khazira, or her birth-or anything that make her stand out, at least amongst Khajiit. Not like there is in the storybooks anyway. This one doesn't even have a special marking on her fur, like men or mer might call a birthmark. This one is not a foundling, or taken from noble family to a poor one because of some lost prophesy. And She had never pulled any sword out of any stone or placed a blade into one to begin with." she shrugged. "This one does not know how either of her parents could have known Khazira was Dragonborn.

"Khazira is a bit smaller than other Khajiit but Mamea is short too, so that's not even remarkable. This one's family isn't impoverished peasants; we're not of noble stock either. Mamea comes from the Merchants' Guild. T'is how we made our coin. Perfectly ordinary lives. We aren't even that devout. Papea doesn't even believe in the Eight, he followed Hircine. I do to for the most part. He and Nocturnal. "

"And what of your Mamea?" Ysolda asked. "Who does she follow?"

"The Cat Mothers of course. Azurah, Khenarthi, Jone, Mara, and the like." Oh and Alkosh."

Some of the name the humans knew of course but there were others... "Alkosh? Do mean Akatosh?" Lydia asked.

"To Khajiiti, He is Alkosh Dragon King of Cats the God of Time. He is a fearsome dragon with feline features of course. He can be seen in many places in the deserts of this one's homeland. He repelled that fiend Pelinal Whitesnake who slaughtered many Khajiit."

"Khazira if your mother worships Akatosh…Alkosh maybe He blessed your mother's womb when you were conceived, giving you the gift of Dragonborn." Ysolda pondered. "The soul of a fearsome dragon in a feline's body? It makes sense."

The Khajiit nodded slightly, the rings in her ears twinkling. "Hum… that is a good point. This one will ask the Greybeards. Surly they will know how such things come to be." She tilted her head a little "But this one knows mother lay only with father. This one has his markings and coloring. She did not lay with Alkosh. This one's parents were true to one another."

"That's not exactly what I meant, my friend. She need not lay with a God to be blessed by Him." Ysolda said gently. "The ways of the Divines are often very strange and mysterious to us. Your parents must have been chosen for a reason. You were."

The younger woman shrugged. "Maybe this is so."

"It was said you were a prisoner of the Imperials." Lydia said trying not to sound too indelicate. She had done enough of that to the younger woman already. Now perhaps was time to make amends. By asking the question she hoped to alleviate any concerns over the Dragonborn being something that she was not, namely a pick-pocket and skooma dealer.

"Aw that. Yes this one was wondering when that question would come." She dropped her lower jaw in a feline smile. "Was an accident."

"An accident?" Jon almost laughed.

"Yes. Khazira come through Bruma into Skyrim. And it is raining the snow….very badly. White every where, hard to see."

"Whiteouts…they can be very nasty." Lydia said. "Oh and um….raining snow…" she smile "It's called snowing."

Khazira nodded, "Yes snowing…Rain is raining, snow is snowing, sand is sandstorm This one understands now. Yes it was snowing the whiteout. In the distance Khazira sees fires burring. This one is thinking perhaps others caught in whiteout. Khazira slew a deer and had plenty of meat. Thinking fair trade-warm fire and a place to sleep for the night for a share of the venison. It is common for Khajiit to do so when crossing the deserts or jungles of Elyswhere.

"See many Nords wearing blue surcoats. This one realizes must be army not a merc guild, still they have fires, Khazira has meat. They look at Khazira strangely maybe they have never seen Khajiit, but they see the deer she have. This one makes the offer most of the meat for warmth until the storm lets up. They agree. Even gave a bedroll and a tiny tent with a female that does not mind my kind. She even says the extra 'fur blanket' will help keep the cold from biting her toes."

The room laughs as does the Dragonborn.

"By morning the storm broke and it is very cold but not the…whiteout. And the camp is exploding with excitement. Screams and shouts and Khazira is knocked unconscious by a blue surcoat…now she knows they are being called Stormcloaks…who runs into her on accident. This one wakes up on the Imperial cart going to Helgen.

"The bitch commander does not care that Khazira's name is not on the list or that this one is not a Stormcloak. She calls for Khazira's head to be chopped off. And this one prays then for Hircine, for Alkosh to take her and devour her and the bloody headsman. Also thinking Mamea was right. Skyrim is a **bad** place! That is when the black dragon came. This one thinks at first it is Alkosh who answers her prays for the dragon eats the headsman and steps on the bitch commander. The great dragon said something to Khazira, a Thu'um now that she knows what it is. But no one else heard his words only his roar."

"The black dragon spoke to you?" Ysolda was astonished. "What did he say?"

"He called this one _Dovahkiin_ and he seemed surprised to see Khazira there or…..to feel this one. Everyone else seems to hear only roars, but Khazira hear words. Then he began to tear apart the village. Khazira ran into the building where the cowered Ulfric ran to. She did not care for the Imperils but at least they were fighting the monster while the Stormcloaks only hid. Yes Khazira hid too but this one had no weapons to fight with. Could not even use her claws, this one's hands were still bound.

"The great dragon seemed to follow this one and while he was attacking Khazira ran from the tower and jumped to a burring inn, across the battle ground and entered a barracks with the Imperial soldier Hadvar. He was the one that took this one's name and apologized for what was to be my fate. But he is no Imperial he is Nord. He freed Khazira then we helped each other escape Helgen. We went to Riverrun where his uncle and aunty live and they bid this one to take the message of the attack of Helgen to the Jarl of Whiterun. The whole time Khazira is thinking: this one should never have asked to share a fire with those Stormcloaks."

The whole of the inn burst out laughing.


End file.
